Pride and Prejudice: The Secret of Love
by Jack Russel
Summary: Valentines special: Will Elizabeth Bennet finally marry her love or will something stop the wedding?


Pride and Prejudice: The Secret of Love

It was the medievil times and Elysia Black the best freind of Elizabeth Bennet and also a high elf was in her big manson house. She was in a screate room writing a report on her computer as she is also an agent sent from the future to stop a time travling criminal who steals and sells stuff from teh past in the future.

Elysia Black finished typeing her log entry and then exited her seacrate hideout by a door that loked lkie a booksheaf. Elysia Black than met up with her best freind Elizabeth Bennet and they had tea.

"Its good to be rich" Elizabeth Bennet said to Elysia Black "Indeed it is" Elysia Black said back. Elysia Black's freind S.A.K.U.R.A MX1125 was with them as well. S.A.K.U.R.A who is was an android but also look liek a human was talking to Lizzy Bennet and only Elysia Black new that she was a andorid.

Athurers notes: For the rest of the story I will be calling Elizabeth Bennet Lizzy Bennet or Lizzy B as it is cooler, eazy to rite and I was copying and pasting her name but i thinked that i will do that for other words and names liek Elysia Black's name Elysia Black.

Elysia Black kept talking to Lizzy B but than she got a message from the proffcer who sayed that the thife was going to steal a painting from a musem, Elysia Black jumped on a hourse and rode to the musem.

Elysia Black kicked down the door but she ran into good night Sir gorge and his nights "will stop that evil thif" Sir Gorge said, "But he has powerful magic" Elysia Black said to Sir Gorge, "I no how handle him" Elysia Black said again. "No we are da law and we have a powerfull socereress Alentra ans she can help us defate the theif so stand back civilian".

Elysia Black followed the nights and they walked thought the musem, Elysia Black saw dinnosore models and skellitons and she rembered how she fort dinnosores before and how in teh future they are evil dinnsore armys and shuddered.

Elysia Black than saw the thife and he was taking the dimond that he planed to take. The Nights sirounned the thife but he luthed and said "you won't catch me yet fools" the theif said and threw a smoke bomb on the floor and blinded the nights.

And when teh smoke cleared he was gone!1111.

"Whe have to find him" said Elysia Black "but first i have to make sore Lizzy B marries her love or time will be changed for ever and that would be teh bad".

So Elysia Black got home and had dinner, she had food from marz for dinner and it was the good. The next day Elysia Black gut up and got redy for the day. She heady out and talked to Lizzy and arranged a meeting with Lizzy and Lizzy's love. Zilly met her love and tanks to Elysia Black Lizzy felt in love with him and tey were going to marrie.

Elysia Black had fixed the future, so she headed of to were the theif was going to steal next and she did. When Elysia Black got to were the theif was going to steal stuff and they had a fight off but it was two late and the theif stole a hourse, a crown and a chess filled with tressure.

Elysia Black was reserching were the thife was going to strike next. Lizzy B was love her love very much and told Elysia Black about how she was exited about teh wedding. But than Elysia Black heard that the thife was going to steal the masoin were Lizzy B was going to marrie.

Elysia Black stooded and sayed "I have to stop him" with brave. So Elysia Black went to wedding and loked out for the evil theif but didn't sea him. So Elysia Black decided to enjoy the party and have a good time.

so Elysia Black got a drink and talked to her and they talked abot her they and she was doing well and enjoying Lizzy's weddin.

Elysia Black talked to over pepole but than dcide to head outside but than she saw tha the theif was stealing the manson and had allready sotlen most of the houses and masons and buildings in the naberhood.

Elysia Black roared "Stop criminal scum, give back your stolen good you are of to jail". "**NEVER**!" the theif yelled "I will still all expensive stuff from the past and sell them for money and than I will steal all the buildings in all the world and nobody will be able to live in them any more" "

"But we won't have a future as we will have no buildings to live in" Elysia Black said back. "**HA HA **I don't care I am going to sell them all to aleins and they will pay well" the thief said and forted for a long time but then Elysia Black got out her cyborg lazier gun and killed the theif. "**IMPOSSIBLE **I SHALL RETURN" THe theif sacreamed and blown up in a boom.

Elysia Black returned to the wedding and watched Lizzy D get married and she new that she had saved teh future again. She than said that "I have to go back to my homeland but I shall return" and everboddy was sad to sea her go.

Elysia Black returend to her future house with S.A.K.U.R.A and evrbody in the furtue the past and the presence livered happly ever after.

Teh End

P.S Happy Valentines day to all


End file.
